


Armin's Apology [ONE SHOT]

by SoraKazumiha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKazumiha/pseuds/SoraKazumiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin's Apology [ONE SHOT]

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the garbage guys

The dream was over and light leaked through the fading vision. What Eren thought began as a dream turned out to be reality, but still had nightmares of it quite often. Armin being eaten, pulling him out, losing his arm and then his life, and becoming a Titan and obliterating any others in his path. But it had actually happened, and if not for that mysterious Titan power he possessed, he would indeed really be dead. The fact was partially reassuring for Eren himself, but it didn't sway Armin. Half of their eye contact consisted of the blonde passing on his guilt to his best friend. Rolling over groggily, the young man stretched out of slumber.

 

Eren passed fellow members of the Recon Corps running around on different tasks, to each bidding good morning, until he made it to the dining hall. He spotted the backs of Armin and Mikasa's heads, and bee-lined it for them. Throwing his arms around them both, Eren squeezed his way between his two friends and seated himself on the bench. A small ration of bread and milk was provided for breakfast.

 

After the three had finished, Mikasa was called off on a task, leaving Eren and Armin to mingle. The smallest of the two looked into the other's green pools of sight, again with that guilty expression.

"Eren... I want to show you something. Follow me," the blonde said as they both rose and began their trek. "I found it yesterday while on a scouting mission. It made me think of you."

Finally reaching the room Armin slept in, Eren noticed a glass on the small table in front of the window. It contained a single purple violet seated in water for prolonged life. Armin glided over to it, the brunette close behind.

"A violet?" Eren inquired.

"Yes. This is the same kind of flower I saw when you protected us from the cannon fire." Eren continued to look perplexed. "You protected _me_... but... I couldn't save _you_... from that Titan." Tears began to well up at the corners of sea blue.

"What on earth are you talking about, Armin?"

"It's because of me that you got eaten!" The pools began to stream down pale cheeks. "If I hadn't frozen in fear like a coward, then I wouldn't have lost you!"

"But I have the Titan power. Nothing will happen to me," the brunette rebuked.

"That's not the point, Eren! I thought I'd lost you forever! I thought you'd left me! And if you go berserk, they'll kill you, and I'll lose you _AGAIN_!" With incredible force, the blonde had exerted so much emotion in that word that he toppled forward to his hands and knees. Shocked, Eren slowly met his life-long friend on the floorboards. Extending his arm, he cradled Armin's face in his hand, slightly lifting it up. The small one kept his eyes closed shut as if to hold back the tears that were uncontrollably welling out like rapids. Shifting, Eren leaned in close to his friend. "Armin... I... That was _not_ your fault, please stop blaming yourself! I'm not going to disappear." The eyes opened, like crystal in the light, the sky blue shone with magnificence.

"Ere-"

Armin was cut off by lips pressing into his own. Skilfully, the brunette took hold of the other and pulled him into a tight embrace. Armin's arms snaked their way around Eren's neck, not letting go of him. The exchange ended after what seemed like an hour. They each drew back to peer into each other's eyes; both were brilliant colours, and hands met. "As long as you are there strong, to back me up, Armin, I will never leave you."


End file.
